Sex in The Shrieking Shack
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: In which the Shrieking Shack becomes the Moaning Shack. Rated M. Wolfstar oneshot.


**Hello again to another wolfstar oneshot. I'm planing on writing a story about Wolfstar in which Sirius and Remus raise Teddy Lupin but it'll probably take some time. I usually dont plan TOO much but I really don't want to screw this one. Stick around if you're interested :)**

 **Also, it's been some time since I've written any HP fanfics (since the last one). My birthday was a month ago and i got some new sweet games for the ps4 and well I'm hooked XD**

 **REMEMBER: these oneshtos will be posted on Wattpad as well. Follow me: Solmarie Morales.**

 **Rated M for smut too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Sex in the Shrieking Shack

 _A Wolfstar Oneshot_

The wolf sensed the danger even before it revealed itself.

A large spider loomed over the four Marauders like a crescent hill, its numerous, tiny eyes blinking and glowing through the dark surrounding them, and the pincers ticking and echoing.

Peter the rat squeaked and scooted behind the tall and elegant stag, James Potter.

The large black dog growled and rumbled, baring its sharp teeth at the approaching menace and standing protectively before its friends like a guardian. It was Sirius Black and he barked loudly to announce that he will attack should the spider provoke him.

Said spider was undaunted, however, and continued to click its tongs and creeping towards the party on its four hairy legs. It opened its mouth and hissed, spitting a green foaming liquid at the black dog.

Sirius yelped and jumped back when the acidic froth landed on his paw, burning through his black hair and skin. By instinct, he stuck out his tongue to lick the sear and mend the burning but only yapped again when he singed his tongue instead.

That's when the wolf―no, _Remus Lupin_ ―stepped forward, raising tall from its previously hunched frame, uncurling his back and stretching his long legs and arms. He stepped over the wailing shape of the black dog and roared at the spider.

Inside, somewhere, in the fully transformed werewolf's body, was Remus and he perceived that Sirius and the others were in danger. Instinct kicked in: protect his friends.

Protect _Sirius_.

The creature flinched but was too slow to shirk the sharp claws of the wolf as it lunged forward, tackling the spider to the ground by the neck with its teeth, and all the while plunging the talons of each hand on its cumbersome body. Blood streamed from the deep gouges as the spider shrieked and flittered its thin legs. Its pincers snapped and snapped away and only once did it stung Remus, by one of his peaked ears, before dying. It was swift, but surely painful.

Remus detached his teeth from the spider's gullet and lumbered towards the black dog. Even with his mouth dripping blood, Remus bent to lick at Sirius' wound, ignoring the seethe on his tongue.

Sirius drawled appreciatively, nuzzling his snout on Remus' face lovingly before looking up at the spider's bite on his ear. He wined his worry and guilt and his big eyes were glossy as he looked at Remus' yellow pair. This one merely yawned tiredly, stolid.

The stag poked the dog's rear. Sirius snarled and glared at James, who ignored him as he communicated with his head that they should move out, lest they encounter more unpleasant spiders.

They prowled away from the heart of the Forbidden Forest and frolicked around the perimeter until the full-moon began to wane and it was time to part ways: Remus was to return to the Shrieking Shack and wait for Madam Pomfrey.

Remus' body returned to normal but the process was ardous; the stretched bones of the wolf were shrinking back to Remus' size and it left the boy sore and aching. To ease the transformation, he climbed the bed and rolled over his backside, looking up at the wooden ceiling of the shack that was his haven with tear-stained eyes.

Once his body was back to normal, hairless and olive-skinned, Remus laid on the bed to wait for the Matron. He heard the trapdoor creaking open, but thought it unlikely that it was her. It was too early.

Instead of seeing her shape, Remus saw a familiar black dog turning the corner to his little room. He wasn't surprised.

-"Sirius,"- He sighed and sat up, -"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the others."

The dog jumped to the foot of his bed and slowly moved to Remus. He transfigured midway, and then it was Sirius, with his long hair and handsome face, completely naked as well, who was crawling on all-fours in Remus' direction until he was towering the recently transformed werewolf, pressing a palm on his chest to push him down.

Sirius grey eyes were alight and intense, burning with desire as he looked down at Remus, -"Can't a bloke check on his furry boyfriend?"- He quipped with a dazzling smirk.

Remus rolled his eyes, but his face was regaining its lost color, with a pinch of pink, and his scarred lips curled up into a similar smirk, -"I'm fine, Pads."

-"I'll be the judge of _that_ ,"- He replied, leaning down to kiss Remus slowly, lazily lapping his lips over his boyfriend's and testing the softness, -"Hmmm, lips still supple and fleshy. That's good,"- He traveled low to Remus' neck, kissing and sucking the skin, -"Neck intact,"- Lower he went to the werewolf's marred chest. He teased Remus' nipples with his tongue, regularly biting and sucking and causing Remus to purr as he continued his thorough examination, -"Nipples perk and pink. Good, good."

-"Sirius, I told you I'm―"

But he was interrupted as Sirius' tongue adhered to a particularly sensitive scar over his belly.

-"Beautiful."- Sirius murmured as he kissed the deformed tissue.

Remus sighed pleasantly, his chest deflating, -"Your tastes are odd, do you know that?"

Sirius shrugged indifferently, -"Maybe,"- He traced Remus' scars lazily, gaping openly and lovingly at his skin, -"You were bloody brilliant out there, Remus."

The werewolf took a moment to think about what his boyfriend had said to understand. His memory as a werewolf was always fuzzy. Ever since Remus began to transform with his friends, it became clearer. Still, it doesn't come straight to him when he returns to his normal self.

When the fog vanished, Remus' fingers flew to touch his ear instinctively. The ear that the spider had bitten. He felt a small knob of flesh there.

-"Does it hurt?"- Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, -"No,"- Then he gasped deeply, remembering that he wasn't the only one harmed by the nightly creature, -"Sirius! Your hand! Let me see your hand!"

-"It's just a burn, Moony―"

But Remus ignored him because he perfectly remembered the spider spitting acid at him, burning Sirius' hair and skin. He snatched his hand, turned it to its upper side and pulled it up to his vision; there was the blister he had expected to see, red and warm. He kissed it, just like Sirius had done to him.

-"Hmm,"- Sirius hummed, -"You're adorable."

-"Madam Pomfrey must've a remedy, but we need to be careful from now on. You and James stray too far from―"

-"Listen, Moony, I wanna snog you _senseless_ right now, not listen to your perfect-prefect scolding."- Sirius groused, pushing Remus down on the tattered beddings harshly and smashing his lips against his boyfriend's for a heated kiss.

-"Mmhp!"- Remus wanted to protest, to argue that being a prefect had nothing to do with that, but the words died as Sirius' lips and tongue dominated his mouth. He shivered as the invading tongue touched his own and brushed his fleshy walls.

Remus loved Sirius and he loved how affectionate and passionate he was. He definitely loved and enjoyed how brilliant he was in bed. He wanted it too, badly, but the realization of their current whereabouts fell on him like a bucket of cold water.

The Shrieking Shack.

Sirius' mouth was dangerously close to his crotch when Remus' sat up for the third time and pushed his boyfriend away, -"S―stop, Sirius,"- He breathed and his palms felt warm on Sirius' skin, -"We're not doing this. Not…here."

-"Why not?"- Asked Sirius, casually.

-"Because it's… filthy,"- Remus answered, looking around the run-down shack; the scratched walls, the broken windows, and the stale air were complete mood-killers, -"It's not the right place."

-"Remus, we've had sex in the dungeons,"- Sirius laughed, running his tongue over his bottom lip at the memory, -"I think the Shrieking Shack's perfect. It has its beauty, you know. You just have to look past that physiognomy,"- His eyes were staring deep into Remus' eyes now, full of love and meaning, -"I thought I told you that before."

Remus swallowed and looked around again. Sirius was right.

It _does_ have its beauty.

Kissing Sirius' lips was enough for him to understand that Remus was down for the shag after all. The canine Animagus smirked and kissed back, but allowed Remus to suck his lips between his teeth in a submissive manner. The werewolf knew what it meant; it was the rare occasion in which Sirius' granted Remus charge.

Remus didn't think he was good at kissing or penetrating as Sirius, but he must be doing the former well enough with his lover moaning into his mouth. He took Sirius' face into his palms to move and push deeper in, his tongue touring his cavity thoroughly. Sirius moaned again, opening his mouth for Remus' regime even more.

Breathless but eager, they continued to kiss while starting the chafing of their groins, craving friction. The effort left them sweating and panting and they parted bitterly.

-"Shag me out of my marbles, Remus,"- Sirius' grunted, pulling Remus down with him, -"Do it as hard as you can. I know you got what it takes."

Remus was doubtful about that, but he was going for it when Sirius twisted and stood on all fours, deliberately showing his pucker to Remus.

-"No, _no,_ "- Remus shook his head and tried pushing Sirius' down, -"We're not doing it like _that_ , like… a couple of animals."

-"But aren't we two animals completely head over heels for each other?"- Sirius replied, looking over his shoulder, but Remus could not part his eyes from his boyfriend's so open and tempting tunnel, -"I want you so bad, Remus. I love _everything_ of you. Every part. I love the wolf as much as I love you. That's why, watching you out there, slaying that ugly spider and being a completely _wicked_ protecting us turned me on so good that I can't bear it. I just want to kneel like the loyal _dog_ I am and be all yours. Can I have that?"

Remus gulped and answered by spitting on his own cock and slamming himself inside Sirius, driven and spurred by his lover's words: it triggered a hotness so intense in his body that he could not think properly.

Even as Sirius barked in pain and squirmed underneath him, Remus didn't cease his onslaught. He pulled back only to thrust in deeper and more vigorously, gripping Sirius' hips with a firm hold and knees buried in the old beddings. The hot walls of Sirius Black tightened around his shaft, sending waves of heat that jolted his body and caused him to groan in delight.

-"Merlin _yes_ , Moony,"- Sirius' voicings of pain melted into moans of pleasure as his body bobbed violently with Remus' wild rhythm. He pressed his head against the moth-eaten pillow, one hand latching to it while the other reached for his own erect manhood. As he stroked himself, he rammed his rear on Remus' crotch to match his pace, -"Fuck me, moonshine. Shag me hard and fast. Show me I'm yours and yours alone. Show me that dominance you had over that spider."

With loud grunts, Remus speeded up his thrusts, fueled by Sirius words. They became more rough and powerful, causing the bed to screech and creak, but Remus ignored it as he basked in his lover's moans and wails every time he hit his sensitive prostrate, feeling him shivering madly and sweating underneath him. His long luscious hair was sticking to his skin, blinding him slightly, but it didn't stop Sirius from jerking himself to Remus' ministration.

Sirius came once. And then again. Each time screaming Remus' name and spraying his white load over the frayed sheets. Yet still, he had enough energy for Remus to continue plunging inside and out, so briskly that the slickness from Sirius' pucker was oozing and easing the penetration. The wet smacks of his hips on Padfoot's skin were loud but undeniably erotic. It had become red from the force Remus was using, and his nails were digging further in the skin of his hips, but Sirius didn't complained, not once. In fact, he encouraged Remus to keep going.

The knot in Remus' middle was unbearably hot and tight. He was desperately seeking release and he started panting raggedly between grunts of effort as the incoming orgasm came closer and closer. His osmosis became erratic. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he worried for Sirius. Surely, the brutal penetrating must be painful, but... he could not stop. Not when he was so close.

-"Pads,"- He groaned, -"God, Sirius―"

-"You coming?"- Sirius breathed, his mouth wide against the pillow he was still gripping, damp with his drool, -"Coming for me, Moons?"

Remus nodded briskly and prompted to announce his climax, but it came sooner than he expected and all that his mouth elicited were boisterous exclamations of euphoria. Sirius' name was there too, of course.

He filled his lover inside, but his load was such that it leaked and trickled, dripping on the old mattress.

The Hogwarts fifth years were exhausted afterwards, with Sirius' body slightly bruised and overused. It didn't prevent him from planting an open-mouthed kiss on Remus' lips, -"That was wicked, Moony. Knew you had it in you."

Remus blushed and kissed back, deepening it a little until his sharp ears caught the sounds of footsteps on the lower floor. He gasped and pushed Sirius, -"Oh no! The Matron!"- He hissed.

Sirius heard it too. He kissed Remus' mouth again, -"See you at the prefect's."- He whispered lustily in Remus' ear before dismounting the bed and transforming into his dog form to hide under a table.

Remus made a quick job of hiding the stained bed sheets and looking sickly for when Madam Pomfrey came in. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sirius slinking out from under the table and disappear where the woman came from.

The Hogwarts Matron casted her usual spells to heal scratches and minor bruises before Remus dressed himself and walked by her to the hospital wing. It was half an hour or so when she discharged him and he made way straight to the prefect's bathroom, where Sirius Black was waiting for him with a hot bath.


End file.
